Luna Lovegood Glittered
by AgrippasQuill
Summary: Luna Lovegood glittered. There were constellations in her eyes and sunshine on her hair. When he kissed her he could've sworn he was drowning.Luna Lovegood was winter and autumn, summer and spring. Day and night. A breath of fresh air and a familiar pull.


Neville Longbottom was unsure of many things. He didn't know why Trevor the toad had been making odd gurgling noises of late or whether his gran had been honest the other day when she'd said that she was very proud of him (he did hope so, though). He'd been wondering for a while now whether the rumours were true that McGonagall was hoping he would teach Herbology at Hogwarts. And he definitely did not know whether Ron had been sarcastic when he complimented Neville's favourite tie (the one with the leaping toadstools, for the record) yesterday. A lot of things were mysteries to him. There was however, one thing that Neville Longbottom was completely 100 per cent sure of.

Luna Lovegood glittered.

There were constellations in her eyes and sunshine on her hair. When he kissed her, he could've sworn he was drowning. Luna Lovegood was winter and autumn, summer and spring. Day and night. A breath of fresh air and a familiar pull. Sometimes, she seemed so very far away, as if she wasn't truly there. As if Luna Lovegood was playing hide and seek with stars in secret. As if she were leaping from planet to planet, and chasing the infinite sky.

At those moments, he'd have to grab hold of her hand and squeeze to know that she was there. She always turned and smiled that lovely smile of hers. Reassuring and wonderful and never boring, all at once. The type of smile that made him certain of her, the type of smile that made his mind wander off to far away galaxies and tiny lights making pathways through the skies.

Whenever she'd say his name he felt like his stomach was turning inside out and he'd get that stupid expression on his face that Ginny would always imitate to tease him. Luna Lovegood turned Neville Longbottom into a preteen girl. And to be honest, he didn't exactly mind it.

Actually, he didn't mind in the least. Because he got to call her 'Love' and it made her smile every time. And they'd curl up by the fire and laugh and Luna would speak of her newest progress in her endless quest for Crumple-Horned-Snorkacks and he got to smile and kiss her on the top of her head. Or when he'd be busy watering the Puffapod plant and furiously writing notes on the other vast array of flora scattered across the house, she'd make them both tea and get the band-aids ready for when Neville moved onto the more...feisty plants. He would blush when she smoothed the band-aids on his cuts, half from the feel of her fingertips and half from the embarrassment of having just been witnessed being attacked by a plant. But Luna would just chuckle softly and then kiss him equally softly. She'd tell him that the plants were getting considerably healthier looking. And then _oh, _that smile again.

They meshed together. Luna and Neville. There was always a certain rightness, and he would feel it every time he thought of her or looked at her or spoke with her. And it gave him butterflies, and made his mouth stretch to a dumb grin, made his eyes light up and so many other lovely feelings spring up inside him. They functioned, it was easy as breathing. Easy as _1,2,3 _and the flick of the wrist required to cast _lumos._

He'd wake up every morning, and she'd be there as well, there'd be drowsy "Good mornings" exchanged and they'd drift in and out of sleep together. He got to hold her to him and she would smile and everything would just simply _click._

As well as the glittering of Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom was completely certain of the two of them and that wonderful sense of togetherness about them. He made her happy and she made him happy and they were definitely very, very in love. And of course, she was completely and utterly perfect but she looked at him like she thought he was perfect as well and it was indescribable how warm and purely _right_ that made him feel.


End file.
